With you forever
by anothercasualty
Summary: For Jude this was it. Now or never. Either he wanted or he didn't. They would return as lovers or nothing at all. One Shot: Jommy!


A one shot that I needed to get out of my system.

Reviews always appreciated!

I own nothing.

* * *

_**With you…forever**_

They had been in Asia for three weeks. It was their last night and Jude was running out of time.

The whole trip had been great, amazing even. They had witnessed some amazing things together, somehow bringing them closer. They had walked on the Great Wall of China together, their hands intertwined, the beads of sweat on their arms mixing together with every stumble and bump. They kneeled together in front of a Buddha, both silently praying that things we never changed between them, and if they did, it was only for the better. They sat and played Xiangqi for hours in the park when a Chinese business man offered to teach them. They had also seen each other at their worst. Tom had gotten sick from bad sea food and Jude had kneeled beside him for hours with a damp towel pressed to his face. He had seen her in only her panties as stood in front of the air conditioner trying to cool down. He stood in the door way watching her in front of the A.C. singing softly while waving her arms about, unashamed of her body until she noticed him. They both blushed and he retreated, not wanting to embarrass her even more.

They only thing that hadn't happened was them. They hadn't made anything official, they hadn't made plans for the future, and they hadn't had sex, hell they hadn't even kissed. They had been sleeping in the same bed every single night but he had not once reached out to her. She was beginning to feel like he wanted her on this trip for companionship, and nothing more. She had being dying just to be with him, really be_** with**_ him and he had avoided her like the plague. Her goal by the end of the trip was to find out if he actually meant the words he had said. _I want all of you… with me… forever._

And for Jude this was it. Now or never. Either he wanted her or he didn't. They would return as lovers or nothing at all.

They were seated out side of small café. The sun was almost down and there was a warm breeze floating by. The silence was a comfortable one but they both knew things needed to be said. Jude swirled her finger around her luke warm coffee as Tommy silently read the current events in Canada from the newspaper.

"When I said I wanted all of it, I meant you." Jude continued to stare into her mug as she said the words that had been sitting in the back of her throat for weeks and they came out a little choked. She knew she was going to get emotionally. She wasn't very good at communicating her feelings except for in a song and she was a hormonal woman. She cried during sad movies, when they past starving children on the side of the road, when she woke to a roach crawling on her arm. But this was big. This was their future. And she was going to be emotional whether she wanted to or not. Not that she cared too much if she did cry, just as long as her message was understood. When he said nothing, she shyly looked over at him, her eyes flicking up carefully, afraid of his reaction but all she found was confusion across his face.

"I… I mean that… I wanted it all… with you… only with you…I wanted you…" It was harder to say then she thought it would be. She watched as understanding crossed his face and yet he still said nothing and her eyes went back to her coffee. Had she looked back up she would have seen the slight smile or his eyes soften. But instead she continued with her thoughts.

" I wanted this, us, this us thing…I wanted all of you… with me… forever… but I -" she stopped when she felt his hand on hers, before it left and reached her cheek, his thumb brushing away the tear that had won the battle. Finally her eyes darted back up to him and more tears flooded out of her eyes. Tommy let go of her face and grabbed onto her chair, pulling it closer. The scrapping sound made them both wince. Once she was close enough, he pulled her onto his lap. His smell overwhelmed her and she needed him more then she ever thought possible. Tears were flowing at full force and she buried her head into his chest, letting them soak into his t shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly and soon her shaking became less violent. He softly kissed her head repeatedly while whispering sweet nothings. He knew right then, there was no place he would rather be but with Jude in his arms, crying or not. The boogers on his shirt weren't bugging him, and the fact that it wasn't bugging him made he feel powerful, like a real man. He could handle this, he wanted to handle this, to be that guy for Jude. He could imagine their children doing the same thing to him, holding on to his tshirt with there little fists clenched tightly, him cooing to them, trying to make them feel better. He wanted to be this guy, the protector, the hero, the husband, the father. And after years of not wanting that, it was all he wanted. The last few weeks for him had been better then he had ever expected. But he had to admit, he did keep her at arms length. It was to protect each other. He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for, ending up regretting him. He wanted for her to come to **him**, to pull **him** into a kiss or cozy into **him** at night but she hadn't.. At first he felt rejected when she didn't snuggle into him but now thinking back on it, she must have felt the same way he did. Unwanted. Now was the time for him to fix it.

When she started taking deep breaths, Tommy knew it was his turn to talk. His voice came out a little shaky from all of his own emotions that he had just been experiencing.

"God, Jude, you have no idea what you do to me, how much I just want to kiss you, to hold you, to make love to you… but I don't want to push you into something your not ready for." She shifted in his arms and her bright eyes looked into his. Her jaw quivered as she spoke.

"I'm ready." His eyes lit up at the thought, knowing exactly what she meant and his fingers brushed back her hair that was plastered on her face. He lips met hers briefly.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes flickered off of his as she contemplated the question and then met his with a sureness that he had never seen.

"I'm sure." Tommy's mind went haywire with things he wanted do to make sure everything went perfectly. He picked her up bridle style and walked across the street to the room they had been staying in for a few days. He stumbled up the stairs to their room, his mind on one thing. The thing he had been craving since he had been in the same bed as her. He had spent every minute in the bed trying to think of anything but the beautiful blond inches form him. But now, now he was allowed to let his imagination go there. He sat her down on the hard couch as he flew to their room; picking up all of her clothes that she carelessly dropped in the last few days. He straightened out the bed sheet; the weather was too humid for more than that. He found emergency candles in the bedside draw and lit them quickly. The ambiance in the room was perfect and he let out a small smile know it was going to be perfect.

"Tommy?" Her voice startled him, his mind had been running through images in his head that would hopefully occur and he shook them away knowing that they wouldn't just be images soon but memories. He strode back into the small sitting room and stood in front Jude. He looked into her eyes making sure once again she wanted this. The bright smile on her face told him all he need to know. He put his hand out and she accepted and he tugged her to her feet. Carefully pulling her into their room, he guided her to the bed. They stood staring into each others eyes before she tentatively pressed her lips against his. His hand went to her neck, his thumbs at her jaw line, the kiss deepening quickly. His hands worked there way back down to her hips, slowing sliding up under her shirt. Her hands were pressed lightly against his chest. Tommy pushed against her slightly and the backs of her thighs hit the bed and she fell back, pulling him with her. They landed with an 'ouf' and a giggle and Tommy took the advantage of n open mouth to glide his tongue in slowly, teasing her slightly. His hands had worked her top up to her arms and she raised them and the shirt came off and flew to create a new mess on the floor.

Jude's mind also became overactive, wanting him badly and she fumbled with his belt successfully. His pelvis lifted up and she pulled them down along with his boxers. His mind hadn't registered what she had done as he focused on her breasts, having released them from her bra. He felt a warm hand wrap around him and he suppressed a groan and refocused on the task at hand. He went to the button of her jeans quickly glancing up at her. She quickly nodded and panted out a 'please'. He pulled them down and just stared at her. She looked every bit of a goddess, her blond hair surrounding her head and the temptress smile on her lips. He felt a tug in his stomach and the blood rush to his member. He pulled his own shirt off quickly, not wanting to miss any moment of this. He rested back on her and he revelled in the feel of his frame on hers. He repeatedly kissed her, loving the fact he could. His hands ran up and down her sides before one finding a home between her thighs. He noticed as her back arched and murmurs escaped. He stopped his motions and grabbed her hips, pulling her up on the bed so that her head could rest on the pillows, also allowing for more room. Once again, he hovered over her watching for any indication she didn't want this. With none, he continued on his path, kissing every part of her, from her toes to her stomach. At her stomach, he made sure to suck hard on the little freckled to the bottom left of her belly button and the worked his way farther up, kissing her breasts, her collar bone, her jaw and finally her lips. Her hands were doing there own teasing and he wondered if he would actually make it inside of her. He pulled her hands up and intertwined their fingers and looked at her one last time. Her answer was just as clear as the first time.

"Tommy, please, I need you." It came out husky and he fought the urge to let go. He pushed into her slowly, allowing her to adjust around him. She pushed up into him and wrapped her legs tightly around him. It was then that he let everything go. His fear, his thoughts, just her and him, together, like it should be. Pants and murmurs of 'I love you' echoed through the room. Afterwards they laid entangled together, their sweat mixed once again, still connected, not wanting to be alone ever again. Jude's leg was still on top of his, and he was running his fingers up and down her thigh.

"I can't believe we wasted three weeks of not doing this." It was the first time either of them had spoken and Tommy wasn't surprised that it was her to speak up, to be the brave one. He realized that he needed to speak up as well.

"Had I known what I was missing…" Jude reached around and pinched his butt making him jump. Tommy reached down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I don't ever want to leave." Tommy watched her play with the hairs of his arms and wondered if she really didn't want to leave.

"We don't have to, you know, whatever you want. We could stay a few more weeks or months or years. As long as I have all of you… with me…forever." He watched as she looked back up at him and whispered her answer.

"I'd like that. With you… forever. Sounds perfect." At that, their lips met once again.


End file.
